baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
OlderGuy
Kelsey met a guy called Spencer and then she finds out that he is way older than her Vacation Time I'm Kelsey James and I just started High School like 3 months ago and still haven't made a friend. Maybe because they're jealous... I'm a pro figure skaters and only 15 years. You can say I'm the best from the best, which makes me totally a loner. I only got my family, that means I only have my adoptive mom, who just turned 21 But back to the fact that I have school or better that I'm standing in the middle of school right now as I heard my name of the speakers "What did our all American favorite girl did this time" I heard Tiffany laughing "Kelsey James to the principal's office immediately!!" The speakers said again I got up and walked to the principal's office and entered and there she was.. My adoptive mom together with her best friend "Kelli, great you're here, then we can leave" She said "Where do you wanna go??" "Did you forget? I'm shooting a movie in Australia??" "Why did you sent me to school then??" "You just went" "Excuse me that I went to school Selena!!" "Let's go!!" Selena said and pulled me with her __Plane__ 2 hours since I was in school and now I am on the plane with Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, the power BFF's and by the way I said something about a adoptive mom, yea... Her name is Selena Marie Gomez. At first I couldn't believe that she wanted me to be her daughter, but then it got really exciting and it was awesome, now it's just annoying... A movie, a recording studio session or a tour and we have two houses. Yes.. I'm moving all the time... Spare time: Colorado, Keystone. Work time: California, Los Angeles. That's pretty much my life "Are you excited to see Australia??" Selena asked "Kinda..." I looked out the window "What's wrong??" "Nothing..." "Spill it!!" I turned to her "I still don't have any friends" "They are just jealous sweetie" "No, they hate me!! Because my 'mom' is Selena Gomez, my 'aunt' is Demi Lovato and I'm the most famous teenage figure skater" "Like I said. They are jealous and too lazy to make themselves big and that's why they bully you, so you might mention them in an interview and like that they would be famous without doing anything for it, but when I look at you, all I see gold" "Thank you" I put my head down on her shoulder I will probably never accept her as my mom, but she's the best older sister ever and the adoption is still in progress, but when it is over, I'll be Kelsey Gomez or Kelli Gomez and not Kelli James anymore. That will be the biggest change ever. Ever since my parents and brother and sister died, nothing good ever happened to me, until Selena came into my life and became my foster mom and then decided to adopt me A few hours later someone was shaking me, I opened my eyes. Apparently I fell asleep. I looked up "Sweetie, get up. We're in Sydney" Selena said. She was already standing I got up and she handed me my bag "Let's get out of here, before anybody regonizes us!!" Demi said as she walked to the exit Selena and I just followed her __LIMOUSINE__ I kept looking out of the window, just like Demi and Selena "It's beautiful here" Demi said "I know" Selena answered "And so different from everything I'm used to..." "What are you used to??" Demi asked, while sitting back down in her seat "Snow. And ice. But mostly snow" "You never were in a summer, hot and sunny country??" "Nope, my parents were all over the snow and cold and ice.. winter. They loved the winter. That's a reason I grew up in Keystone" "But Keystone is beautiful too, just a different beautiful" "I kinda don't get what you're saying Demi" "Keystone is a winter paradise and Sydney more of a summer paradise" "You do realize it's autumn here too, right?" Selena asked "Yea, but it's summer/spring weather" The limousine stopped in front of a hotel and we got out. We entered and paparazzi were everywhere. They were even yelling my name. So, we entered the hotel and got our rooms. I got one for myself, at least something After I unpacked, somebody knocked on my door and I opened "Yes?" "Kell, Dem and I will go to the set and you stay here, okay?" "Can I please checkout Sydney a little? It might be a little better to see everything, without to world stars on my side" "Fine, but don't get lost!!" "I won't!" I hugged her briefly "See you later" She walked off I closed my door and looked through my stuff to change into a summery outfit. After I found a yellow summer dress, I put it on and matched it with a white belt. Then I left the room and headed to the lobby The paparazzi's left, so I could leave the hotel pretty easily. When I was outside, the sun shinned in my face. It was really warm and definitely something unknown for me Exploring Sydney I walked through the streets as I bumped into someone "I'm sorry!!" We said at the same time I helped him to pick up the money he dropped and handed it to him, then I looked into his eyes and he was looking into mine. He had brown eyes, then I looked away "I'm Spencer" He as an American accent, that means he isn't form here "I'm Kelsey or Kelli, you can choose" I said a little nervous Smooth Kell, smooth. I looked up. Wow... He must be like 6 or 6'1" tall "I like Kell, is that okay too?" "Yes, of course!!" "You aren't from here, are you??" He asked "No, arrived today. You?" "No, I'm not from here. Arrived 2 days ago" "So you know a little of the city already?" "Yea, I can show you around, if you want to" "Sure" I smiled and blinked. Stupid sun, go away!! We started walking "You look like you hate the sun" He said "Well, I wouldn't call it hate, more like... Oh, who am I kidding, I don't know the sun like that, ya know. I grew up in Colorado, in a winter paradise and not in some summer paradise" "I grew up and Texas, but now I live in Cali. So I'm used to the sun" "I live part times in California. Mostly because of my....'s work" "Okay...." "Don't think I'm weird, it's just I don't know how I should call her" "Well, what is the relationship between you two??" "She's my foster/almost adoptive mom and she's not really old, well I couldn't be her biological daughter, because she was too young to be mom when I was born" "What do you call her?" "Selena. That's her name" "Like Selena Gomez??" I think he doesn't know who I am!! Don't mess this up Kell!! "Yea, like Sel Go or SG, how I call her" "Are you a Selenator?" "A little maybe, I used to be a huge one, but not anymore" "Why not?" "I guess I changed and grew up" Spencer and I kept talking and walking like another 2 hours, until his phone rang "I have to take this" I answers the phone and walked a few steps away form me and I decided to sit down on the next bench About 5 minutes later he walked over to me and sat down beside me "Well... I hate to say it, but I gotta go" "Oh.. Okay.." I was a little disappointed "But I wanna have your number for sure!!" He added "Give me your phone" He handed it to me and I put my number in it, then I gave him my phone and he put his number in it. We changed phones back "Okay, now I need a pic of you" He said "Why?" "So I remember today" "Don't you have enough already??" "Nope" He said while taking a photo of me He kept taking photo's of me, so I took out my phone again and started to take pictures of him. After a few minutes we laughed "I really gotta go now!!" He said "Fine... Call me" "Definitely!!" He said, while walking off Oh my gosh, he is so great. I really wanna get to know him better!!! I got up like 30 minutes after he left and went back to the hotel. I was really tierd, but didn't realize it until now. I went back upstairs, into my room, took a quick shower, put my pj's on and fell into bed. I was asleep pretty fast and dreamed about Spencer, the guy I just met today Next Day I woke up through someone shaking me. AGAIN!! I sat up and opened my eyes "Finally you're awake" "Selena?" I asked, not really awake "Yes, hurry! You got 30 minutes until we have to be on set" "I hope with we you mean you and Demi" "Haha really funny and now get up!!" "I don't really wanna go to your set. Today is just a table read, nothing exciting happens there..." "Fine.. But stay in today, because you have to be totally fit for the surprise after table read" "Surprise? Did you just say surprise??" I was excited "Yes! See ya later sweetie" She kissed my forehead and left. I sunk back into my pillow and checked my phone. One message Text conversation Spencer: Morning cutie Me: Morning =D Spencer: How R U? Me: Still a little tired.. Just woke up Spencer: Sleepy head �� Me: #grampy Spencer: ������ Me: When get I 2 C U again? Spencer: IDK, but hope soon Me: Hope so 2 Spencer: G2G. CU Me: CU I put my phone beside me and smiled. I really hope to see him again.. As soon as possible --Selena's POV-- Demi and I entered set and we are ready to meet the cast, well the rest of the cast. I only know my best friend and my boyfriend and no, Kelli doesn't know about him. I don't want her to get used to someone, when there is a chance the relationship won't be forever He walked towards me and I smiled "Hey babe" I walked towards him and kissed him "Hey Selly" "I missed ya" I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm going to leave you two alone!!" Demi said, while walking off "Sorry 'bout that" I turned back to my boyfriend and kissed him again --Spencer's POV-- I felt kinda guilty. While kissing Selena, I only could think about Kell. Selena pulled apart and looked into my eyes "What's wrong?" She asked "Nothing, everything is great!" I faked smile "Boldman, mask!!" "I gotta go!!" I let go of her and walked off How can I still be with Selena, when I like Kell?? Oh my gosh... Afternoon --Kelsey's POV-- I walked up and down and changed my outfit like 20 times. I decided to go with a pale pink dress, a grey jacket and beige heels. My blonde hair is softly curled and I was really freaked out, then I got a text from Spencer, I smiled Spencer: Downstairs. Watin 4 U :) Me: On my way I put my phone away and walked downstairs. I hope I look grown enough for him. I arrived downstairs and walked up to him "Hey" He smiled "Heeyy" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck "Let's go" He lead me out of the hotel to a limousine and opened the door "Well, thank you" I said while getting in He got in too and closed the door. Wow... What does he do for a job?? "Didn't this cost a lot of money??" "I don't care about that. I care about you being happy" I smiled and looked into his eyes and he looked into mine We both lean in and kissed. It felt like magic and I really like him. I hope he likes me too... We pull apart and I sat down in his lap and leaned against his chest --Spencer's POV-- What am I doing?? I'm dating Selena, but I wanna be with Kell and I'm on a date with Kell and I really like Kell and I can only think about Kell and how her head is on my chest. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.